User blog:CapitanParu/Rainy, Servant of Love
|date = N/A |health = 60 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 360 (+75) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 45 (+3.5) |range = 525 |armor = 10 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.32%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.6) |speed = 355 }} Rainy, Servant of Love is a custom champion for League of Legends. Rainy is based of the original character "Deredere Rainbow" of the Majokko Elite. Majokko Elite is an upcoming comic/manga by HaloCapella, based on existing forum members regardless of looks in the International Saimoe League site. Abilities Rainy uses her broom like a bow, which shoots arrows that lowers her target's armor and magic resist by 1 + (1 * per two levels) for 2 seconds. It has a cooldown for 15 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} During Skyrider, rainbows stream out of the tip of her broom. This makes her autoattacks hitting all enemies within range but with less damage by 50%. Additionally, armor and magic resist are reduced by 1 + (1 * per two levels) to all enemies within range for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 525 }} }} Rainy whips out a wide wave of hearts from her broom, damaging enemies and lowering their attack speed on its path. *'Projectile Speed:' *'Projectile Width:' |leveling = for 3 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} During Skyrider, Rainy now creates a river of hearts which remains for 3 seconds. |leveling = per second per second. |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} }} Rainy places teacups to a location, healing allies or damaging enemies that goes over them. They last only 2 minutes long. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 525 for placement }} During Skyrider, she now instead places dishes of food which deal splash effects. However, if Rainy reverts from Skyrider, all of her dishes of food turns into teacups. |leveling = radius |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 525 for placement }} }} Rainy sweeps her surroundings, canceling any projectiles, targeting abilities or delayed action against herself and her allies within half a second. She then boosts magic resistance on herself and her allies. |leveling = for seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 425 }} During Skyrider, she silences all enemy units within range for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 425 }} }} Rainy rides on her broom, increasing her mobility. Thus, granting her better abilities, faster movement and reduced cooldown but at the cost of mana per second. You can toggle off after a second. Skyrider cannot gain cooldown reduction. Other abilities do not cost mana when activated and they can't be activated simultaneously. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50/70/90 |costtype = mana per second |range = }} Rainy's outstanding movement and her effective debuffs makes her a strong support and a strong anti-mage. Her main feature is that she can save up mana for her ultimate, making her a powerhouse by only paying mana constantly. Rainy Grown and raised in Piltover, this young girl works under a remote café along with the interests of a certain subculture that secretly growing within the city. Such an interest for stories of heroines with great magical powers, Rainy keeps that passion for herself which was looked down upon in society. Her mother who runs the café has nothing particular interest or knowledge to that subculture yet misunderstood Rainy for her to wear her maid uniform every time she works. Customers and other citizens alike view her as an eccentric girl, but it hurts Rainy more to keep the secret within herself. Until that one day, Rainy meets an adult female customer who appeared to have similar interest, a customer who's foreign from the city. Rainy was told that being a heroine with great powers was closer than she thinks and has an item she intends to give her which is not from Runeterra. The alerted her from spilling her secret and fled the café. Impulsively, Rainy got into trouble by bumping into street thugs, which suppose to have the city has a low crime-rate. She gets cornered and threatened, until a heart-shaped item appeared flying towards Rainy as if it was tossed and transformed into the rainbow-streaming Love Broom. Rainy became superior in combat, allowing them to surrender and become scolded by her new ambition. Rainy later could not remember the appearance of that female customer she spoke to before except the fact she had a blue suit and glasses. She then decided to keep her secret much further, but with pride. She continues to work on the café, but keeps Valoran a plethora of opportunities. Deredere Rainbow Backstory above is intended for League of Legends, while information below are trivial facts for the original character, Deredere Rainbow. * Username: CureRainbow * Birthday: November 7th * Residence: San Diego, California USA * Weapon - Love Broom: Rainy's heart-shaped broom leaves off a trail of rainbows off its threads. As well as its levitation and sanitation will sweep the world with Love. Our lovely-dovey maid café magical girl who will sweep the world's against the dirtiness and apathy with her Lovebroom! Rainy (Deredere Rainbow) was also introduced this way: "In this world, in the open sunny skies, and in the oceans of the internet, appears a spectacular individual. An individual who we maybe or maybe not have seen before. An individual who we may have met or not met before. This female individual who appears to have a nicely lengthy hair-strand hanging over her head vividly and brightly like a rainbow, and ribbons matching the same as that hair strand. Someone who rides on a heart-shaped broom that emits streams of rainbows off its threads, and wearing an apron that protects herself from the mess of this apathetic world. Someone who constantly blush at all times from the unintentional lovely-doveyness she needs to sweep the whole world with. Yes, much like her hair-strand, she bears the same name as that, and her name is Rainbow. Deredere Rainbow." - Deredere Rainbow Sightings http://halocapella.deviantart.com/journal/Deredere-Rainbow-sightings-356333114 Rainbow is also known to practice archery and watches the Pretty Cure series. Changes Category:Custom champions